


Massage Fun Time with Mukuro

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Massage, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Still attending classes and feeling out of place as an 'Ordinary' student among all the SHSL elites, Makoto Naegi takes massage therapy to learn the art and winds up giving practice to a willing Mukuro Ikusaba, at Junko's request for the allure of comedy and mischief.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 116





	1. Patient- Ikusaba Mukuro

  
  


Mukuro's Funtime with Makoto Naegi

Danganronpa Series

By Azure/For IceOverlord

  
  
  


Chapter One- Patient- Ikusaba Mukuro

  
  


******

Set During the Era of Hope's Peak Academy, before the Great Tragedy ever had a chance to occur...and didn't. Everything went on as it should have with Junko Enoshima looking for a different outlet other than Despair to get her fill.

That's where Makoto Naegi comes in....

  
  


******

Inside of Hope's Peak Academy...

"Whew, alright. Now I've finally developed a skill I can be proud of!" Came the voice of a beaming boy whose face lit up with hope and excitement knowing that he just learned a very minute yet profound art he took pride in; the art of Masseuse.

He came out of the Spa room that Hope's Peak had instilled earlier with a bright smile on his face and wearing his typical dark jacket combination worn over his body. He was of average height for a teenage boy, had spiky brown hair with an ahoge sticking out from the top, olive green eyes that were often dulled with lack of wonder until recently. This was the Ultimate 'Lucky' Student Makoto Naegi selected by lottery to be a part of Class 78's elites at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Nekomaru-Senpai sure was adamant about me learning all the finer techniques of the art of massage. It does make me wonder how he is able to do that with hands that can crush steel. So who will I get to practice on first though? Maybe I could ask Sayaka? Hmm, no, she has a model shooting later today, so that won't work...." Makoto wondered aloud feeling energetic and carefree now that, which was a first for him since he was always so bored and aware of his plainness before developing this skill

Little did he know that a certain buxom girl with fluffy twin-tails was hiding behind the side of a wall standing with her arms crossed and a manic look on her usually lovely face. She had bright pale blue eyes and a borderline depraved expression on her face, she wore a stylishly done custom-made school uniform outfit with plenty of leg showing from underneath her pleated mini-skirt. Her top was nearly bursting out from within thanks to her large breasts. Her two fluffy twin-tails shook about as she snickered to herself when a certain plan came to mind.

"Hehehehe, so.....my little pathetic Naegi wants to become a massage artist, huh? I guess being a nobody that got in by pure Luck wasn't enough. And he's looking for a first, hm? Then who better to take him up on that offer than I? Oooooh, like, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it period, maybe he'll be a natural....or semi-decent at the very least, a first for a loser like him I must say.~" The girl said to herself with a whimsically tittering voice as she suddenly thought up a different idea to go with in regards to Makoto Naegi's supposed newfound skill.

'Oh, that's right. Mukuro would want to be his first instead of me, like really badly since she has it out for that boy. Well...I don't see why I have to deny her this opportunity, buuut.....I can still sprinkle on a bit of my own ideas for funsies.' Junko thought to herself and brought out her flip-phone, quickly texting her sister's number and telling her of what she learned while stalking Naegi like usual. This was her everyday hobby since Makoto Naegi was the only unpredictable thing in the universe even she couldn't count on, it thrilled her to see what would and wouldn't happen to this hapless boy her sister had a crush on.

Looking to her side again and peering at him now walking down the hallway back to his dorm room, Junko snickered evilly when thinking about her sister's face when she came up with 'that' idea.

******

"N-nee-sama!? Y-you want m-me to ask Naegi-kun for a massage?!" Mukuro Ikusaba said out loud in shock, reacting to her sister as though she felt a slap to the face.

The two of them were sitting in Junko's limousine nonchalantly with Junko herself sitting cross-legged having a pocky stick sticking out of her mouth.

"Uuuuh-huh! You got that right, Ugly.~ You're going to be the first person to ask Naegi if he'd like to rub those tiny little hands all over that muscly unattractive body of yours. Consider this a 'Fun' kind of order I'm giving you, but just know I'm going to be adding a few 'Additional' instructions for you to make this better. It'll be fun for the three of us, I'm sure Naegi will agree, right sis?" Junko mused, reveling in the blushing stammering mess her Ultimate Soldier of a Sister had become right in front of her eyes.

Junko was positively throbbing from within her chest with perverse elation right now, she hugged her arms with a shudder and an orgasmic look on her face for she knew Mukuro was being tortured with indecisiveness. A must regarding her feelings for Makoto Naegi, whom Junko couldn't fathom why anyone at all would be crushing on in the first place. Least of all her sister, but then again torturing her was the most fun she's had ever since coming back to Japan, so she couldn't care less on the why of the matter.

"Naegi-kun...." Mukuro let out with a harsh blush on her face, she rubbed her arms affectionately thinking about the short green-eyed boy of her dreams, smiling as he offered her a back-rub with his hands touching her naked body. She wound up shuddering a bit at the thought with her bottom lip bitten down upon as she felt one hundred percent motivated to obey her sister with this command. "What'll you have me do, Nee-sama?" 

Junko's smile widened to that of the Cheshire cat and she leaned over to meet her sister's face up close, ready to divulge her raunchy ideas just for kicks.

"Glad you're eager to listen, here's how this'll go....~" Junko began and throughout the next ten minutes of listening to her instructions, Mukuro Ikusaba became as red as a tomato in light of what came next.

****

The next day....

Arriving at the door to his very dorm room, and wearing a ladies fashion coat over her body to cover up everything underneath, a squeamish Mukuro Ikusaba knocked on the door waiting for Makoto Naegi to open up and greet her with that smiling face she was fond of. Her face contained that ever-present blush making her breathe hotly with eyes becoming unfocused, this was a rare condition for her to be in since normally she was one hundred percent focused on whatever she was doing, but the thought of confessing to the boy she secretly liked weighed heavily on Mukuro's mind right now. 

'N-nee-sama....am I doing the right thing?' Mukuro questioned herself as the door then opened up revealing a pleasantly surprised Makoto standing there wearing his usual clothing sans the jacket. All he had on were his green hoodie and jeans, being barefoot when he saw his friend and classmate standing there with a slightly anxious-looking face smiling at him. 

"Good afternoon, Naegi-kun.~" She greeted politely.

"Ah, Mukuro-san, so you signed up to be my first test partner?~" Makoto greeted in a polite way, feeling surprised that a friend from his own class came knocking at his door for the massage practice session. Seeing his pleasant polite smile focused directly on her made Mukuro's heart flutter madly within her chest.

"Of course, hope you don't mind, I've been having a lot of stress built up inside my muscles from the back. I would most certainly enjoy being your test dummy for the occasion. I hope that is alright with you, Naegi-kun." She asked meekly and seeing him nod with that cheerful grin on his face brightened up her day. 

"Not at all, please come right in then." He stepped aside allowing her into his modest and rather ubiquitously-designed dorm room that only contained a picture of his family on the desk nearby as well as a dartboard hanging off his wall. 

Mukuro took off her shoes and looked to the bed suggestively before looking back at Makoto, seeing him nod as he closed the door.

"Hm hmm, we'll be doing it here instead of the spa room. I...would feel more confident doing it that way. so lay down over there on my bed. I'll be getting the oils to get ready." He explained then eyed her fashionably trendy ladies coat that ended at her kneecaps leaving Mukuro barefoot from below after she had taken off her socks and shoes altogether.

"So...uh, please take your clothes off?" He offered awkwardly, feeling squeamish about saying the last part and saw Mukuro being unraveling her coat belt and unbuttoning the coat from the very top/

Makoto wanted to look away at first out of politeness, but found himself drawn to the dark-haired beauty as her entire coat came sliding down around her shoulders, exposing to him that she wasn't wearing anything save for a skimpy string bikini colored in black. She had no other undergarments of any kind except a thin dark-colored thong hugging her surprisingly round pelvis, a thin V-string bikini to connect down to the bottom part and barely covering up the mounds of her ample B-cup sized breasts. Makoto was staring intensely at the figure of Mukuro's nearly naked body exposing itself before him, with muscle definition around her slender frame keeping feminine grace foremost in place in spite of having a fit set of abs showing. 

"Mmmhpp!" He grunted quietly to himself, feeling a bit of stiffness down between is legs as he gazed upon the lovely tomboy standing before him an outfit that left nothing to the imagination and a hard blush on her freckled face.

"I'll go lay right down on the bed, Naegi-kun, I'm laying down head first so you can begin on my backside." Mukuro let out and went over onto Makoto's bed showing him her pert and surprisingly round heart-shaped ass to him. 

Her frame was surprisingly slender yet nicely-toned giving the obvious sign she was a trained 'Athlete' in a sense. Naegi had never seen a girl wear as little as her before and it was making his jaw go slack while squeezing the bottle of rubbing oils into his right hand. Little did he know that it was laced with a special kind of Aphrodisiac, one that was strong enough to potentially pull somebody into a sexual frenzy. Makoto liked what he was seeing alright, but tried calming himself down by remembering he was supposed to only give her a massage, not drool over her nearly naked body.

"O-okay...!" He grunted out and tried looking away lest he get a throbbing erection from seeing so much of her delicate soft-looking light skin.

'Naegi-kun is looking at me....! He's really looking at me like I'm a desirable woman!' Mukuro thought to herself feeling hot under the collar before getting on top of his bed, laying face-down with her head resting on the side atop of her forearms overlooking the rest of his nearly vacant dorm room. Makoto finished lathering the oils between his palms and put the bottle away before going over to begin work on Mukuro Ikusaba's body.

"I'm ready to begin, Naegi-kun." She mouthed and rested her hands underneath her face to use as a makeshift pillow, feeling anxious as her heart raced a mile a minute upon feeling the boy getting on top of his bed, straddling her thighs carefully so that his crotch wouldn't be poking her ass.

"O-okay....here I come...Mukuro." He mouthed nervously and got on top of her fit nicely-toned athletic body. Naegi couldn't help but feel wowed by how toned her body was, feeling her thighs right underneath his legs as he straddled her backside. Mukuro was just so fit and firm to the point of bodily perfection despite keeping every trace of her femininity intact with that sleek and slender body she has going on. 'S-she's just so beautiful....!'

He started things by placing the special oil-covered his palms down directly upon her shoulders, making her whimper quietly once he started working her muscles, feeling his fingers gently knead the flesh around her bones diligently.

"Mmhmmmmm!~" Mukuro quietly grunted as she closed her eyes peacefully, feeling herself relax while Naegi got to work rolling his tender digits into her skin. 

He was hitting several sweet spots and loosening a few knots in her muscle here and there making Mukuro feeling dizzy with pleasure already, the sensation of his strong fingers pushing into every tender place around her upper body grew as time went on. She was becoming very much relaxed and feeling her body become looser in terms of muscle definition, but more than that, Mukuro was succumbing to growing ecstasy feeling Naegi working her upper body with absolute diligence and focus. 

'Nnhhhhhhg! Aahhh....! S-so...good! This feels amazing...! He is hitting several weak spots that I never knew I had!' She thought to herself, tossing her head into the pillow with feet wriggling about from underneath him and legs kicking up directly behind Makoto's waist. 

Her body started undulating with her thighs gnashing together as her arousal escalated quickly making her mound moisten drastically from underneath her bikini bottom. Makoto himself grew aroused just being above her body this way and feeling her thighs underneath himself while he started rolling his palms firmly around her shoulder blades. He was blushing like crazy by doing this, yet feeling the stiffness in Mukuro's joints go away made Makoto swell in pride knowing that he was doing it properly. The only other reason he was blushing like crazy was because he was actually touching a lovely girl's body bare, making his pants begin stiffening from between his legs. 

"Mmnnghhh!~" Mukuro whimpered once more, making her body stir gently underneath him with a hot blush on her face. She turned her face to the side to look up at Makoto, seeing him become as flummoxed as she was. To Makoto, seeing her like this was a vexing sight for it was making her appear more lovely and beautiful like she was a demure beauty in need of caring for.

'It's getting really hard.....to concentrate when she keeps looking at me like that. So far I've applied most of the techniques Nekomaru-Senpai taught me and it's all working, but that part of me is....growing harder the longer I'm up here.' Makoto thought squeamishly to himself, feeling Mukuro's body undulate gently from beneath him, her slender frame started rolling gently along his crotch from underneath risking the feeling of his erection pushing into the crook of her buttocks through their clothing. 

He continued rolling his hands sensually along Mukuro's backside, lowering it steadily down to her armpits causing her to hug the pillow to become squeezed by her hands. Her face dug into it as she moaned loudly into the stuffing, then let out a loud blissful sigh of ecstasy.

"Mmmnnghh!~ Aaahhhhh....!~ Naegi-kuuuuun....!~" Mukuro breathed out with a face morphing into one of pure bliss.

She briefly looked back over her right shoulder at Makoto, seeing him look just as hot and bothered underneath the collar as she was while he lowered his hands down her body to her slender waist. He gulped nervously as he squeezed the smooth curvatures of her midsection, making her hug the pillow even harder then took to massaging her frame with precise well-placed strokes of his fingers. 

Mukuro's legs kicked about from underneath him then dangled straight in the air with toes curling up. Makoto, being a young teenage boy riddled with hormones that were now surging with ongoing lust for this girl, was feeling his erection pushing deep into the surface of his pants now. It was threatening to prod the surface of her ass as he subtly lowered his waist down to ride him sensually while Mukuro whimpered even more before speaking.

"N-Naegi-kun.....please....*huff*...please massage my butt next.~" She requested with a sexual purr in her voice, making Makoto realize that this was no longer a simpler massage session. Now it was turning into something more erotic with the both of them feeling the fires of Lust begin surging inside their bodies.

"O-okay." He replied meekly and lowered himself down her body even more to the point he wound up straddling her ankles and pushed both of his hands against the sides of Mukuro's taut buttocks. He gently squeezed them into the sides making her cheeks squish together with the thong disappearing into her crack a bit. down to straddle Mukuro's surprisingly strong legs from the point of her ankles. 

"Nnnhhh!~ Aaaahhhnhh....! P-please....! Harder.....Naegi-kun!~" She howled softly with her chest falling and rising against the surface of the bed. 

Hearing her call out to him like that was making Makoto's face become steamy with growing lust. He had never known Mukuro to be this way, to be purring like a kitten and be as sexually enamoring as her bombshell twin sister Junko. He gulped down his nervousness, feeling his erection furiously pushing into his jeans just waiting to come right out. Makoto bit back his base urges and resumed sensually massaging Mukuro's fine firm ass with a soft smile. 

He saw her moan constantly with loud huffs of breath coming out into the pillow, seeing her face get flustered like this was exciting him more and more every minute. It was tempting to ask her if he could peel down her thong and her skimpy bikini bra to better 'work' her body, but really he was just feeling extremely horny. Thus, he focused on swirling his palms around Mukuro's buttcheeks, digging his thumbs gently into various places and making her mewl pleasantly as a result. 

'I'm almost done working her backside, maybe then I can focus on her legs next. I feel as if I've gotten enough of the stress right out of her body now.....' He thought, feeling his nine-inch erection nearly force the zipper of his pants to open up. It was just that hard right now and Makoto could barely think as he progressed with the therapy.

The special components of the Oils now laced into her skin were making Mukuro feel frenzied with growing lust, becoming uninhibited to boot since she was with the boy she dreamed of being a couple with. She could no longer hold in her moans while Makoto rolled his hands along her ass massaging her rear and digging into every sensitive sweet spot inside of her cheeks until she felt him lift his hands from her booty believing it was finished. It was here that she decided to push things forward to the next step.

"Nae...Naegi-kun, please...do my front next." She let out, making him halt his massage and look at her with his mouth dropped open in stunned surprise as she rolled herself over to the side.

Now Mukuro was lying face-up with chest heaving and breasts jiggling slightly from behind her tight skimpy bikini top. 

'A-ack! She wants m-me to do her f-front?!' Makoto thought and reasoned with himself no longer, he obeyed Mukuro's request and brought his hands over to her chest, seeing her nod her head giving him permission. 

With resolve he grabbed each of her bountiful Be-cup sized breasts into each hand, making her whimper sharply as her body lunged upward with legs stirring directly underneath Makoto's body. 

"Hhnnnhhnh!~" Mukuro let out as he started gently groping her chest, feeling her squishy mounds fluff and swirl around from behind his palms as he groped her. Makoto was feeling completely dazed by this turn of events, he had never expected to massage a cute girl's tits like this.

Applying his knowledge of pressure points he focused on prodding known sweet spots he's only read about, and dug his fingers into certain places around each mound making Mukuro gently thrash about even more. Her head tossed back into the pillow, breathing hotly as this continued for another few minutes until she spoke up, no longer able to bear it at all.

"Mmnngghh! Naegi-kun.....! Please....fuck me!" Mukuro let out making Makoto pull his hands back from her ass in surprise and stare at her with mouth dropped open, he was feeling his erection now pushing through into his pants even harder after hearing that.

"M-Mukuro...?!" He let out, astonished as he thought she was playing with him, that is until the girl lifted up her top sliding the bikini strings off of her breasts allowing her pink nipples to peak through and expose themselves entirely. Makoto gulped nervously as he then saw her slide down to her thong along her legs allowing him to gaze upon the pink folds of her moistened sex just before she spread herself a part willingly with legs apart waiting for him.

"Y-yes, please...Naegi-kun...have sex with me.~" Mukuro let out with a sexual purr in her voice and held out her arms to him offering the boy an embrace. 

Without waiting any longer nor letting any reasonable doubt fog his mind, Makoto indulged in the temptation and hastily unzipped his jeans realizing his thickened member to the world! Out flopped his sturdy nine-inch member, completely thick in length all around making Mukuro blush even harder for she had gotten rather excited by looking at it. She kept her legs held apart and held them up by her ankles allowing herself to get into proper fucking position starting with the traditional missionary arrangement.

The boy quickly got on top of her, guiding the head of his member into the folds of her sex making Mukuro whimper pleasurably as she felt him enter her pussy with a single shove of his hips.

*Schlupp!*

"Hhnnggghhhh! Naegi-kuuuun!~" She cried out feeling her pussy spread apart, welcoming his cock into her depths as he steadily pushed himself inside of her entirely, placing himself him atop of her naked body with a look of sexual hunger written on his face. 

Her legs quivered and her waist pressed into Makoto's once he had pushed himself all the way inside of her, following a slight painful rupture of her hymen in the process making it known to him that she was indeed a virgin up until now.

"I'm your first, Mukuro?" He let out and saw her tearfully nod her head to him, bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck as she pulled him down on top of her legs locking across his back.

Both teenagers let out a whimpering moan of ecstasy when feeling their groins join together in sexual embrace. Makoto was feeling the squishy folds of Mukuro's tight pussy squeeze him nicely allowing him to burrow steadily into her waiting cervix while she accommodated his length. It was everything she'd ever hoped it would be and more, falling further in love with him as they took a moment to settle before moving.

Slowly but surely Makoto began raising himself up to where his kneecaps stayed hunched pushing against her creamy thighs. He drove himself back into Mukuro's sex with a sickening squelch, feeling her pinkness wrap around him tightly as he started bottoming out of her with steady bursts of his pelvis colliding into her mound. Soon gentle slapping noises resulted from the union between Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba, both teenagers started to feel the euphoric blissful sensation of having raw sex right there on his bed while Junko watched from a well-placed hidden camera Mukuro placed in his room when arriving.

Somewhere further away from the place, the blonde twin-tailed girl was fingering herself wildly to the sensation of seeing Makoto fuck her sister's brains out atop of his bed. Only in a manner befitting two freshly deflowered virgins and seeing Mukuro's distressed face wrought with pleasure made the Despair-loving girl shudder with ecstasy. She fingered herself harder with one hand grabbing her breasts, masturbating passionately to the show while moans constantly came out between the two of them as the bed creaking increased.

Back with Makoto and Mukuro, the boy was feverishly pumping himself into the girl's sex from above, feeling his balls slap voraciously into the creak of her ass as he drove into her over and over again with undaunted lust. For Mukuro this was paradise and then some, she was loving the feeling of making love to her crush, feeling emboldened to confess to him once this was over.

"Aaaahhh...aahh..aahh..aaaahhh! Naegi-kuuuuunn! Nnhggghhh!~" She howled loudly with a blissful smile on her face, feeling her fingers interlock behind his neck as he pumped his pelvis into her sex from above, making her muscles gush and wrap tightly around him as he went. 

"Haaahh...haahh..aaahhhnhh! Mukuro...chan....! This feels amazing....! Y-you...you look so beautiful right now,k you know." He breathed out making her melt with happiness as she locked her legs tighter around his back.

"Ooohh, Naegi-kun! I'm so happy to hear you say that. P-please, make me squeal louder, fuck me as hard as you can!~" She begged with a euphoric smile on her face as she felt Makoto begin hammering away into her sex making her embrace her innate lewdness in ways only a girl in love can enjoy.

She started gasping loudly in rising ecstasy, feeling the bliss of his length burrowing into her cervix over and over again for fifteen straight minutes. Mukuro closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the beginning of her orgasm take place. She was getting ready to cum and hoped Naegi wouldn't pull out of her, giving her an idea as she opened her eyes and uncrossed her legs from behind. 

"Naegi-kun...! P-please...do me from behind.~ I want to feel you hammering into my body while I'm on my hands and legs." She purred salaciously licking her lips and making the boy comply with her suggestion immediately out of sheer want to return to their fucking. 

"A-all right...!" Makoto breathed out, pulling himself off of Mukuro's tight body with much reluctance, his member slipped out of her pussy with a slight gush of moisture and saw the girl quickly rise up, placing herself on her hands and knees with buttocks wiggling at him enticingly to return. 

He wasted in no time and standing on his kneecaps and placing himself right behind her body, grabbing her hips and driving himself back into her waiting sex with one thrust of his pelvis.

*Schlupp!*

A soft squelch of moisture erupted as he slid his cock back inside of her gooey velvet folds, feeling her insides tighten around him as he drove into her pussy once more. Mukuro lifted her head backward, howling with pleasure as Naegi resumed fucking himself into her sex from behind by slamming his pelvis directly into her buttocks. Constant slaps of skin echoed from throughout his bedroom, teeming with moans and hot breaths coming out of Mukuro Ikusaba as she felt Makoto steadily fuck her with undaunted lust. 

"Unnh..nngh..nngh.nngh..nghhh! Aaahhhh....Naegi-kuuuunnn!~" She cried out with a face flossed over with blind euphoria, feeling her insides churning as he pummeled the entrance of her cervix over and over again with direct thrusts of his cock. She was feeling ready to cum already.

Makoto was grunting hotly with pleasure, feeling the slickness of the girl's pussy begin strangling the neck of his cock the further he went on. He kept his hands firmly locked into place around her pelvis, squeezing her hips as he drove relentlessly into her pussy from behind. He looked at her from behind, noticing how beautiful she looked when tossing back her head and howling his name repeatedly over the course of their coitus.

Together their sexes collided into each other for well over twenty minutes, with Mukuro succumbing to orgasm at least one other time earlier, making Makoto nearly burst right then inside of her body. He endured the sensation and continued railing his pelvis into her frame from behind, feeling the smoothness of her buttcheeks constantly smashing into his waist. Eventually his pace increased exponentially with Mukuro tossing back her head and howling with euphoria as she clutched the blankets of Makoto's bed, she was feeling ready to cum one last time and hopefully take him with her.

"Aahh...aahh.....aahh...hhaaagaghhh! Makotooooo!~" She cried out in ecstasy with eyes going wide and tongue spilling out of her face. Her body quivered wildly in orgasm squeezing her insides tightly around Makoto's member making him succumb to it once and for all.

"Hhmmmphhh! I'm coming, Mukuro-chaaannn!~" He cried out with a strained face and felt his balls quivering like crazy as he slammed his pelvis back into the girl's toned body feeling himself give it all away. With a hard shove and a loud grunt of pleasure, Makoto let out his orgasm, feeling thick ropes of sperm come rushing out of his cock and splash repeatedly into the girl's cervix, making her feel the warm gooey syrup of his seed begin filling up her womb.

*Sppprrttt! Sppprrrttt! Spprt...spprtt..sppprrttt!*

'He's...he's cumming inside of me! Makoto-kun is cumming inside of my body! I'm sooo happy! I love you , Makoto!~' Mukuro thought to herself, feeling the light of pure love and happiness touch her heart as she felt him cumming incessantly into her pussy for nearly over a minute until he stopped.

Once the two of them were done cumming, Makoto pulled out of Mukuro from behind and collapsed beside her with chest heaving tiredly from such an intense experience. She did the same and slumped onto his bed with sperm oozing thickly out of her twat, her pussy twitched constantly in residual pulsations of orgasm. She had a blissful smile on her face and cuddled beside Makoto with arms wrapping around his left shoulder, making him stare into her darling blue eyes with a blush on her face.

"I love you, Makoto-kun.~ I always have....I just was afraid of saying it earlier in case you didn't feel the same way, but now I'm confident in finally saying it to you after this. I love you.~" Mukuro confessed and saw a pleasantly surprised Makoto smile back at her as he turned onto his side to cuddle with her the same way. 

The girl was surprised to see, and feel, that his erection was still semi-hard and pushing into her stomach.

"I love you too, Mukuro-chan. I never imagined such a girl as cute and as amazing as you would find someone like me attractive in the first place, but thank you. I'll treat you the best way I can.~" Makoto let out in a mildly cheesy way, making Mukuro giggle happily as she held his hands into her own while looking deeply into his eyes. 

Both of them were so absorbed into each other that they failed to notice that the door was still left partially open thanks to Makoto's 'Luck' making it unlock by mistake. They heard a voice coming from beyond the door next.

"Excuse me...I've heard that this is where I can go to get a free massage meant for athletes?" A girl's bubbly voice came out from behind the door, making Makoto sit up in a panic as he saw the tan-skinned girl known as the Ultimate Swimmer Aoi Asahina appear in the doorway.

"E-eh? Sorry about coming in so suddenly, but the door was left open and I thought.....I thought.....oooohh!" She let out in surprise once she noticed that Makoto Naegi of her classroom was sitting up naked with a thick hardened nine-inch erection still standing upright oozing a bit of cum like the girl next to him was doing with her pussy. An awkward silence followed and a scarlet blush coated Aoi's face as she stared at the two of them unsure of what to say.

"W-w-wait just a minute, Asahina-san! I can explain!" Makoto sputtered about embarrassingly while Mukuro simply basked in the glow of having made love to her object of affection at long last.

Asahina simply stared at his dick and bit down on her bottom lip when looking directly at Mukuro's oozing snatch, twisting a lock of her brown hair around one of her fingers.

"So uh......do I have to pay extra for that service?" She began leaving Makoto utterly shocked and frozen in place as a look of intrigue showed in her bright blue eyes. "Because, I am totally interested and willing to pay extra-extra for it, you know.~" She said with a lip-bitten smile on her face wondering if she can get in on that action.

Somewhere inside of Hope's Peak Academy, Junko was laughing her ass after having just endured a most glorious climax to the sight of it all. In her deranged mind this was all worth it.

End of Chapter/To be continued?

This has been for Chaos Overlord, thanks for reading.

  
  
  



	2. Patient- Aoi Asahina

  
  


**Massage Fun Time with Mukuro**

**Danganronpa Series/TTH**

**By Azure**

**Patient Two- Aoi Asahina**

*****

Staring slack-jawed at the athletic beauty standing right in front of him, Makoto looked back and forth between a sleeping Mukuro on the bed and Aoi Asahina standing right there with an eager and bright look on her face. He wondered what he should be doing next; either shoo her away or give in to her offer for an extra-special massage the same way he gave unto Mukuro. He didn't expect someone else to walk in on his unexpected romp with the beautiful brunette soldier, much less get a girlfriend in the process.

Mukuro had fallen asleep after resigning herself to a peaceful, post-sex slumber when she was cupping her cheeks in happiness for some time shortly after Aoi's arrival. Makoto figured she had just run out of steam in her fit of happiness, making this even more of a conundrum for the average boy. They both were still completely naked on the bed until Makoto started sitting up, watching Aoi Asahina close the door to this room from behind. The look on her face said she was ready to indulge in his expert massaging skillset.

She bashfully rubbed her thighs together in arousal and excitement, constantly staring at his exposed cock while it was still standing erect in a semi-flaccid state of hardness with cum oozing out of the tip like it was a jelly donut. At any other time, this would be a fantasy come true for the teenage boy, but he partly felt he couldn't do anything of the sort with Aoi now that he had Mukuro as his girlfriend. At least not without her permission anyway, things were still fresh and so far, his body was making the decision to indulge her for him. He doubted Mukuro would be okay with it at all considering he just barely had sex with her and declared his affection for the girl in question.

"Uhhh! What am I supposed to do?! Do I say 'Yes' to Asahina-san and give her the full-treatment massage that I gave Mukuro-Chan? I have no idea what the correct course of action is in this case, I feel so conflicted about what to do! Please, Kami-Sama, give me a sign of some kind!' Makoto thought to himself until he suddenly saw Asahina take off her jacket without saying another word.

Down came her favored red sports jacket, sliding off from her smooth, tanned skin shoulders and leaving her in only a pair of high-riding jean shorts with a tight-fitting tank top worn over her buxom breasts. Makoto instantly felt a twitch of arousal lurch within his member when seeing the girl's breasts pressed tightly into the fabric of her clothing. He could see the bumps of her nipples, making it obvious she was not only big, but also very aroused and eager to show him everything for the sake of the 'Special' massage. She playfully tossed him a wink before continuing to undress before his eyes. Mukuro was still right there, sleeping next to him on the bed with a peaceful smile on her face with Aoi undressing nonchalantly nearby.

'Nngghhh! F-forgive me, Mukuro-chan! B-but I just can't help it anymore! I must massage Asahina-san's beautiful brown body!' He thought, feeling his heart race as the urge to ravish Asahin grew the longer he stared at her long, perfectly smooth legs with a thickened pair of breasts threatening to come out.

He started rubbing the aphrodisiac lotion between his fingers all over again after he got up from the bed, Makoto was still a teenage boy who was very frisky in spite of now having a girlfriend to ravish whenever he wanted. At least he assumed Mukuro would stay his girlfriend after this random seduction happened almost immediately after their romp. These thoughts did little to deter his rising lust for Asahina's fit, athletic body as he watched her hang her jacket on a chair and come closer.

"I'm ready to enjoy my Massage special, Naegi-kun! Just tell me what I need to take off next and what I should do before we get to the fun stuff." She said, practically breathing hotly with excitement.

As Makoto stayed close by his materials, smothering the unknowingly aphrodisiac lotion between his palms he watched Aoi sat on the bed in his place, kicking her sports shoes off with giddy excitement.

"U-uh, let's just start with an oil-on-skin basic massage first, Asahina-san. I-I'm going to need you to take off...everything right now, and lay down on the bed face-up." Makoto instructed, seeing her obey him immediately and begin tugging up her tank-top first while eying his dick like it was a sacred treasure worth worshipping.

"Mmhmm! You got it, Naegi-Kun." She obeyed, biting down on her bottom lip with excitement while measuring Makoto's manly length inside her mind.

She knew he surpassed the standard measurement for someone of his age and build, making him even more impressive in her opinion. After seeing the kind of state Mukuro was left in, Aoi was positive he was very proficient in both the art of masseuse and sexual intimacy, the latter of which she was now more hyped for. It certainly helped that she already had a crush on Makoto, to begin with.

Makoto was also feeling hot under the collar like Aoi was after whiffing the scent of the aphrodisiac-laced lotion, one strong smell was enough to make him less inhibited towards assaulting her with his magical hands. He was feeling frisky alright, he watched her lift up her white tank top from her body, revealing her dark blue sports bra holding back her pendulous DD cup sized tits. Aoi quickly pulled it off and threw it overhead somewhere before hastily undoing the latch from behind, letting her thick pair of tanned tits spill nakedly out into the open.

"Nghh! Asahina-san......!" Makoto winced upon seeing her pink nipples as well as seeing her breasts jiggle salaciously once she freed them. Aoi rolled back onto the bed next, letting her legs dangle in the air as she reached them of her high-riding jean shorts and started undoing them with eager excitement. Makoto hypnotically watched her ass wriggle into the air as she unbuttoned the top and slid them down her legs, allowing him to see her matching dark blue sports panties before kicking them off.

"Heheheh, I can tell you're watching me, Naegi-Kun.~" Aoi chirped, giggling playfully as he continued rubbing lotion between his palms. Once her shorts were gone, all that was left were her socks off and panties, the former she easily slipped off her feet before undoing the headband in her hair.

Down came her caramel-colored hair, spilling over her shoulders and making Makoto's heart skip a beat as he stared at her in wonder, feeling both his cock and his heart throb for the Ultimate Swimmer.

Aoi noticed he was looking at her intently with a blush while his erection started stiffening up to the extreme already. After seeing this, she gladly pulled down the last article of clothing next, revealing the crack of her ass and exposing the juicy cusp of her pussy before his eyes. Dangling them off of her right ankle, Aoi impatiently kicked them off and completely laid flat atop the bed, ready to have Makoto feel her body up in an extra-special massage.

"I'm ready now, please come get me, Naegi-Kun.~" She beamed with a toothy smile on her face.

"U-uh, alright. We'll start with your breasts first then, Asahina-san. That is....unless you want a regular massag--"

"Nope! Breasts first, Naegi. Come and put those hands of yours on me, I wanna feel everything you gave Mukuro-chan. You have my permission to work your magic on my body.....to the fullest effect.~" She said coyly, watching as he started to approach th foot of the bed wit dick fully erect and palms coated in stimulating lotion meant to turn any sensitive girl like her into putty begging for dex.

'S-she even said it too! Forgive me, Mukuro-Chan! I have no idea what's come over me, I'll be sure to take responsibility right after I take care of her close up the rest of the day so we can figure things out.' Makoto mentally apologized to his girlfriend as he got on top of the bed, placing both kneecaps just outside of Aoi's thick, smooth thighs.

He arrived in front of her chest, watching that upbeat smile of hers focus on him with her cheeks blushing up a storm. He gulped nervously and hovered each of his hands over her chest, ready to begin fondling the girl the way he had done with Mukuro Ikusaba

Seeing those beautiful brown melons of hers heave and jiggle right in front of him made Makoto anxious to ravish her already, but he calmed himself down and remembered his training lessons first. Taking a deep breath and relaxing his body, he focused on the tanned swimmer's body as he pressed each set of fingers directly onto her soft, doughy breasts.

!

"Aaahh!~ N-Naegi-kun! T-they feel really nice. Y-your hands I mean....and you haven't started massaging me yet.~" Aoi whimpered, closing her eyes as she let Makoto find the rest of her weak points by running allowing him to roam his fingers all over her breasts, seeing which places she responded to more. "Aaahh! Aaahh!~ Ooooh....Naegi-Kun.~".

'They're just so soft and bouncy, bigger than Mukuro-chan's too.' Naegi said to himself in thought, gingerly kneading the dough of Aoi's breasts and fondling them in a sensual manner.

Each of her breasts swayed gingerly to and fro, swiveling slowly around her chest at the behest of Makoto's fingers touching each spot she squealed more from contact. The girl started breathing heavily with arousal, reddening her face and keeping her eyes closed blissfully while her full-bodied swimmer's legs continued shuffling about from underneath his body.

"Ngghh! Aaahh....! N-Naegi-Kun....! Ughh!~" She whimpered meekly, curling her back upward in an arch and rubbing one of her thighs into Makoto's crotch with his penis touching her navel in the process.

Makoto quietly whimpers when skin contact was made, his member was stiffly prodding Aoi's belly button region constantly as he continued fluffing her tits in a unified pattern. Together they swelled and jostled between his fingers, moving around in gentle circles while he squeezed certain areas around each of her areolae. Aoi's toes started curling up in response, meaning that she was about to cum at any moment.

Incidentally flipping onto her side with Makoto stills straddling her waist, he was about to say something while feeling her smooth body roll over onto its side, allowing his dick to feel the grooves of her ass right until he touched the inner sanctum of her buttocks. Makoto's bulbous dick pressed against the cleavage of Aoi's booty, making her squeal internally with excitement as she opened her eyes and saw a subtly eager look on his face. She looked down between herself and his large, hardened member and smiled coyly before pulling her right leg back and shifting her position so that she could roll over onto her front.

"Well? Aren't you going to touch up my backside too, Naegi?~ Hehehe.~" She giggled whimsically, rolling onto her front entirely and allowing Makoto to gleam the sight of her naked, tanned backside in all its sleek and sexual glory.

Makoto whimpered once again, feeling his cock strain excitedly as he had wanted to fuck the girl into a nearly comatose state right there already.

'Hold it together, Makoto. Just hold it together. She still obviously wants the 'Extra Special' Package I gave Mukuro-Chan, I just need to touch up all her other areas first. All I did so far was massage her breasts and that's it, I need to go even further and put everything I learned to good use.' Makoto reasoned, calming his libido down a git as he began reaching for Aoi's shoulders once she placed her arms underneath her chin to relax.

She closed her eyes again, smiling blissfully as she started feeling his magical fingers stimulate every sensitive area inside of her shoulders, easing the knots and massaging her muscles to the point Aoi felt like mewing helplessly like a kitten.

"Mmmm!~ Naegi-Kun.~" She purred softly, clutching the pillow underneath her chest as she felt him beginning to knead both of parts of her shoulder blades in swift rows of his fingers. Aoi closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip in absolute bliss, dangling her feet from behind Makoto's naked buttocks as she grew increasingly frisky for his cock to push into her body already.

'Hold out....just hold out, Asahina!........ Oh screw it! I need it now!' Aoi finalized and opened her eyes to look back over her shoulder to see Makoto's massive cock twitching angrily with desire. Feeling her heart racing inside of her chest, she decided to push forward and get herself the 'Special', not knowing that Mukuro rolled onto her side and slowly peeled open her eyelids to see it.

"Naegi-Kun....! Aahhh.....give it to me now! Forget the rest of the massage, I must have that thing inside of me right now!" Asahina begged, surprising Makoto entirely as he let go of her shoulders and felt her body shift to where she pulled her legs out from under him and spread open her ass with both hands reaching behind.

She was hunched on her kneecaps with her face still resting against the pillow, spreading open her cheeks to reveal the tight-looking velvet star of her anus, practically wriggling it around with desperate desire for Makoto to fuck her.

"Asahina-san...I....I...." Makoto trailed off and broke when he saw Aoi blow him a kiss with a cute wink, thereby igniting his inner animal-like lust! "O-okay! Get ready for it....!"

Makoto shifted his position as well and brought himself up closer to Aoi's tanned body, admiring it in all it's slender, athletic glory with lithe curves and feminine physique. In a way, she was similar to Mukuro in terms of build, except with far less muscle and a bit more height to boot. He ran his fingers down the curves of Aoi's buttocks, admiring how smooth her cheeks were before bringing his member up between the crack of her ass readily.

She swallowed nervously and felt the knob of Makoto's cock-head slowly pushing into her anus, stretching her ass out and making her lips peel open in silent, open-mouthed euphoria as he pushed in.

*Plop!*

"Hnhgnhhh!!! *Makoto!*" She howled into her hand, stifling her lips at the last moment to keep herself from screaming loudly and waking Mukuro up, not seeing that she was on her side again with eyes open and fully awake.

'Makoto-Kun...he's...he's having sex with Asahina-San now? What should I say to him? And why....do I feel as if I’m drawn to seeing him fuck other women?' Mukuro thought to herself, still feeling a bit of jealousy as she peeked over her right shoulder to see Makoto sinking his beef into the gaping anus of Aoi's tight, plump ass!

The girl clenched the sheets of the bed tightly between her fingertips, biting down the bottom of her lips with a beet-red face as she felt him go in deep. Makoto's manhood was at least half-way inside when he gripped the sides of her pelvis and began bucking into Asahina's butt, fucking her languidly with slow-paced thrusts that shook the bed entirely.

Everyone felt the swaying motions of the bed beginning to take form, Aoi couldn't stop moaning into the blankets and the pillows as she felt each and every part of her rectal cavity getting plunged by Makoto's manly dick. He pushed and shoved his waist into her ass, feeling her anus clutching him tightly as he sunk himself into the damp muscle of her cavity. For Makoto, it felt like bliss all over again when he fucked Mukuro earlier today. The feel of an anus was entirely different from ravaging pussy, the distinct feeling of dry yet dampened insides stiffly clutching his cock made for a newfound experience altogether.

He still preferred plowing a girl's womanhood for all it was worth since he happened to have a kink fetish for breeding girls raw when going in. Suddenly his pace increased, Making Aoi see him slamming his pelvis into her buttocks to the point they jiggled on impact as he went.

"Aahh...aahh...aah...ahh...ahh..aaaahhh! Makoto-Kun!!" Aoi cried out, making Makto look over to see Mukuro's backside, believing her to still be asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and continued plowing Aoi's buttocks, unaware that his girlfriend was awake and fingering her sex to what was going on next to her.

"Nngh....! Asahina! Ahh! Uhh....it feels so good!" He breathed out, plowing into her ass even faster to the point her buttocks looked like it was twerking against his frame.

He rapidly slammed into her, repeatedly making his light skin collide into her tanned skin, enjoying how bouncy her cheeks looked when being pulled onto his waist. Aoi started breathing loudly in rapturous gasps of ecstasy as she felt her anus getting hollowed out by Makoto's cock, over and over again. For minutes more this went on with the masseuse ravaging the Ultimate Swimmer's asshole and loving it. Mukuro was now feverishly fingering herself to the sensation she got from hearing Makoto make the other girl scream out in loud, wailing ecstasy.

The bed shook even faster, leading to the frame creaking to the noises of bodies colliding into each other as fucked Aoi's butt like a beast.

"Uhh..uhh..uh..uh..uhuh...uh..uuuhh! Naegi-Kun! Naegi-kuuuunnn! I'm...I'm going to cum very soon! Uwwaahh!" Aoi cried out, feeling him slam into her ass a few minutes before shuddering blissfully in climax. She was digging her fingers into the bed as she felt both her asshole and pussy clench tightly while the latter gushed all over the bed!

Her body shuddered wildly in orgasm, coincidentally at the same time, Mukuro came to her fingers at the fantasy of Makoto ravishing other girls including her sister Junko.

"Ghhh! Asahina-san.....! M-me too! Aaahhhh!" Makoto let out, jostling about as he felt his cock lurch inside of Aoi's anus, filling its cavity up with copious amounts of cum until he pulled out and let the rest spurt out all over Aoi’s naked backside in bliss!

....

Together all three of them came down from their sexual high, leaving Makoto with a bit of shame over what he's done until he saw the cutely glaring face of Mukuro when she sat up in bed.

“Ack! Mukuro-chan! I-I can explain!" Makto sputtered out, feeling his blood run cold along with Aoi's when Murkuro got up from off the side and casually went around the sides until she was behind Makoto, all with an unreadable look on her face the entire time. She crept behind him, watching Aoi's heaving body ooze more sperm from out between the crack of her brown ass.

Mukruo casually flung her arms around Makoto's neck, making him fear he'll be killed now that he had been found out cheating on her, but surprisingly...

"Naegi-Kun..." Mukuro whispered with a hot and bothered look on her face, surprising Makto even more so when she leaned in to kiss him squarely on the lips while affectionately stroking her fingers down his chest. "Mmhmm, hmmm....muah...!"

She started kissing down his neck next, puckering her lips and nibbling on his skin in an affectionate manner, surprising Aoi and leaving both Makoto and herself feeling increasingly turned on. Just then, Mukuro's arms connected around his neck with a hug, pushing her smaller breasts into the skin of his back until she brought her head up higher in order to speak with him in a lustful manner.

"Naegi-Kun, I....think you should continue. You're both still ready to proceed with another round, are you not?~" She suggested, wearing a coy smile on her face and leaving both Aoi and Makoto gobsmacked as she got off from his back to go crawl onto the bed.

"Uh! Are you s-sure about this, Mukuro-chan? I-I-I may have a crush on Naegi-Kun, well...had one for a long time now, b-but I wasn't planning on stealing him from you or anything if that's what you think!" Aoi squealed out in panic until she felt Mukuro's equally naked yet paler and slender body arrive on top of her own with breasts budding into her melons in nipple-to-nipple fashion.

It felt sensually pleasant to Aoi, to feel another girl's breasts massaging her own larger ones, she wouldn't say anything to Mukuro about her size, but she enjoyed the feeling all the same. She whimpered quietly until she felt the other girl’s legs spreading her own with thighs apart and pushing them far enough to show Makoto the dripping essence of her pussy along with Mukuro's herself. The latter looked over her right shoulder at her boyfriend, seeing the stunned look on his face as well as his turgid erection twitching ready for more action as it remained fully erect.

To truly set him off, Mukuro reached back with one hand and spread open her nether lips, showing her boyfriend the velvet and pink insides of her pussy, as though giving him an invitation to fuck her and Aoi together already.

"Well? Come and finish off Asahina-San, Naegi-Kun. Fuck the both of us and make this a Double-Extra Massage Special in which only clients of my choice can receive. don't worry though, I'll only choose each and every girl within Hope's Peak Academy that yearns for it, Naegi-Kun. They're a lot of beautiful ones in our class after all." Mukuro revealed, spiking the levels of arousal and lust within Makoto's body as he nodded his head firmly with resolve before getting back into the game.

"H-Hai, Mukuro-chan! Asahina-san!" He barked out, grabbing his massive pillar of a cock readily in one hand, choosing which girl to pow first as he eyed each one's exposed pussy with an eager grin on his face.

Aoi liked seeing him observe her nether region with hunger, it was making her insides boil with increasing arousal as well. She deliberately reached down from underneath Mukuro's body to spread her own set of pussy lips for the boy, showing him the depths of her untouched insides like Mukuro was doing for him as well.

"Nngg! Alright, you first, Asahina-chan! Since you haven't had it in that hole yet." Makoto let out, guiding his cock into the folds of her sex and letting himself move forward until he could feel her tight, spongy insides wrapping tightly around in one thrust.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaahhhh! Naegi-Kuuuunnn!!" Aoi let out, arching her spine and making sure Mukuro's tits became smothered in her own until the Elite Soldier reached down to grab hold of her face and cover her mouth with her in a raunchy, lesbian kiss! "Mmmmm!!? Mmmmm......"

She relaxed soon enough after her initial surprise, feeling Mukuro's tongue begin slithering down into her warm, slimy throat to have it mingling with Aoi's in a saucy, open-mouthed display. She wasn't normally into other girls, but seeing as how this was exciting Makoto and caused him to press into her even harder, she wasn't going to complain. Instead, she closed her eyes alongside Mukuro and started exchanging saliva erotically with her, using her tongue and lips to hungrily swallow the girl's mouth into her own.

Aoi flung her arms up around Mukuro's neck, feeling her lithe body press down even further into her own with tits while rubbing together in languid nipple-on-nipple action while Makoto fucked them in tandem. He started off by shoving his cock repeatedly into Aoi's center, making the girl experience this thick mast tunneling through her walls and causing her feet to clenched tightly as he went. He pushed and rutted into her body like an animal, slamming into her so hard and fast that he was making the bed creak again with his movements.

"Mmhmm! Mhmm...mhmm...mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mmhmm! *Makoto-Kun!*" Aoi mouthed, wrangling Mukuro's tongue while seeing the girl look back at her boyfriend with a smile as he continued to bottom out of both pussies for a staunch couple of minutes.

"Ngh..ngh..nghn..nghhhh! Asahina-chan....nnghhhh! Your pussy is so tight, s-so slippery...and warm. Nghhh! B-but....*Makoto looks at Mukuro next*...I have a girlfriend I need to pay attention to as well." Makoto let out, making Mukruo blush warmly with a smile while somewhere in the monitor room, Junko Enoshima made a gagging gesture before putting that finger back into her folds to watch the second romp take place.

"Come and get it, Naegi-Kun.~" Mukuro breathed out in a husky, seductive whisper as she sees Makoto pull his member out from Aoi's sex and slide it into her own once more!

A slick, squelching noise erupted into the air as she felt him sliding all the way into her cervix once again, filling out her pussy in only the most sensational way possible. Aoi felt Mukruo shiver with sensation, making her nipples wriggle into her tits some more as she began grinding herself on the tanned swimmer's body.

"Aaggnnhhh! Makoto-Kun! Aaaahhhh!~" Mukuro cried out, feeling her boyfriend adjust himself to press directly into her cervix, eventually grabbing her ass and beginning to plow into her pussy with the rhythm of a jackhammer.

"Unhhhh! Here I go, Mukuro-chan!~" He growled, shoving his length into her quim the entire way, feeling her insides clutching and squelching around his dick the harder he began thrusting into the first girl he had sex with him.

Aoi watched from below while feeling Mukuro's body heave and sway from atop of her own, making their bodies groove into each other salaciously as Makoto, or Man-Koto as she likes to call him, plowed the brunette repeatedly for minutes on end in a sexual frenzy.

"Uuuh...uhuh..uhh..uhu..uh..uuh....uhh...aaagh! Makoto-Kun! Ohhh yes! I love you so much, Makoto! Oohhh!~" Mukuro screamed out, enjoying the feeling of his shaft slamming into her babymaker, again and again, for a few more minutes until he pulled out of her puss and slipped right back into Aoi's below.

Another squelch of moisture filled the air and suddenly Aoi felt twice the pleasure she did before now that she was feeling Makoto drill into her cervix with incessant thrusts, drilling her like there was no tomorrow. It felt impossibly good for her and made both girls writhe and grind against each other as he kept on dicking them back and forth, switching between each pussy in turns. They held onto each toher and enjoyed the bliss of Makoto fucking them in tandem, making it quite a show for a certain blonde, twin-tailed mad genius watching them from behind a monitor in a room somewhere.

*****

"Uggghhhh! Wow! I...I didn't think his strength could return so quickly! Or that he could fuck them both like that when he should've run out of steam hours ago! Oooohhh yeah! C'mere, Monokuma doll!" Junko yelled out, grabbing a lifeless plush bear of Monokuma and removing any remaining shreds of clothing she had on before straddling it atop her chair and grinding her pussy furiously on its nose with tits heaving around with sexual frenzy.

*****

Back with Makoto and the girls, he had kept on switching targets, hollowing out each pussy whether it be Mukuro's tighter, more slippery one, or Aoi's warmer and more slimy one. It was heaven on Earth for Makoto Naegi, enjoying two gorgeous beauties at the same time, drilling into each of them while they cry out his name between breaks from making out with each other.

"Ooaaghh! Naegi-Kun! Naegi-Kun! I'm getting close!" Aoi Asahina announced, feeling her insides beginning to lurch around his cock while he was bottoming out of her cervix like an animal.

"M-me too, Makoto! Please...Please fill us both up! I want to feel everything Asahina-san feels too!" Mukuro let out, hugging the other girl's torso tightly while she kept her legs pinning back each of Aoi's thighs, allowing Makoto more space in which to fuck them with.

He grooved into each girl faster and faster, making each one's pussy begin squeezing down tightly around him as he switched back and forth. The pace in which he slid out and re-inserted into each one of them became faster, and faster until he started to feel Aoi cumming first and taking him with her when she did! her legs shot out into the sky, wriggling tirelessly as she came hard around Makoto's meat, bringing him to ecstasy along with her while Mukuro came all over the girl's thighs and rest of the bed surface.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!~'' She cried out, flinging back her head and enjoying the sensation of Makoto's dick enlarge and erupting inside of her pussy, filling it to capacity as he pumped her womb full of cum.

*Splllt....splllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splllt..spllt!*

"Hgghhhh! Y-your turn, Mukuro-chan!" Makoto growled through clenched teeth and quickly pulled his cock out from Aoi's pussy and slid back into Mukuro while she was in the heat of orgasm for another short minute. He felt the vice-like grip of her snatch once again, milking him for everything he had and leaving her insides full of tadpoles as he filled her womb the second time that day.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*

"Hnggghhh! Mukuro......ahhh!~" Makoto groaned loudly, feeling his essence drain into each girl and filling them up for a solid minute and a half until he was finally spent completely.

With his rope of cum shooting into Mukuro Ikusaba, Makokto rolled forward onto the bed, passed out and lying naked in a sweaty heap next to Aoi Asahina, who was also asleep with a wide smile on her face. All of them were panting tiredly after that mammoth of a fuckfest, leaving only Mukuro still awake as she had already recuperated from her earlier romp with Naegi before Aoi walked in on them.

She flashed a look in the direction of the hidden camera, smiling slyly for she knew exactly what to do in regards to her crazy sister.

*****

Back in her Special Monitoring room...

"Uuaahh..ahh..ahh..ahhhh ooohhhh! Naegi-Kun!~" Junko yelled out, wearing a delirious smile on her face as she finished humping the nuzzle of her Monokuma doll to completion with nectar spraying all over its face.

She was still naked from head to toe but wearing a coy, excitable smile on her face as she rolled back onto the ground the next moment. She was breathing laboriously after riding out some of the sexual frenzy she got from watching Makoto bang her sister again. It was surprisingly kinky for her to enjoy that, but it made her want to experience the real thing herself one day. She rolled onto her side and rested in a fetal position, giggling maniacally to herself until the door to her office opened up, revealing her sister Mukuro wearing her usual clothing in a slightly disheveled manner.

To anyone else, it would be obvious she had just got laid, several times over, in fact. She stood in front of Junko with a new look of resolve and determination on her face, one that spelled Defiance. To the blonde's surprise, she saw her once emotionless twin sister smile seductively as she walked in.

"Nee-Sama, it looks like you've been busy. Did you get excited watching Naegi-Kun and I make love both separate times?" Mukuro asked, noticing the messed-up Monokuma doll that rolled off the chair on its own in despair. She didn't think it could do that since it really was just a plushie and not a mechanical bear.

"Uh-huh, he hee hee hee. Who'd thunk it, eh Nee-chan? I never imagined Naegi to be such a beast with both women at the same time. It made me salivate with excitement, seeing him make a whimpering sow out of you in bed, I got so turned on I couldn't help pleasuring myself repeatedly t the show." Junko explained, making Mukuro smile with affirmation as she knelt down in front of her deranged, naked sister.

"Perfect, because I think I can help you find something more addicting and fulfilling than Despair, Nee-Sama. And that something is the kind of pleasure Naegi-Kun can dish out unto others like our classmates, while I enjoy the bounty with him. I'm sure that would make for an interesting show you may get off to. Not only that but....you can join in as well. Naegi-Kun can make you feel things Despair never could and we.....can take care of his needs together at the same time and with each other.~" Mukuro offered, making a sparkle appear in Junko's blue eyes as she felt excited in a fresh, new way that Despair never really achieved for her thus far.

She couldn't help but nod her head wildly while salivating with enthusiasm.

"I'm in! I'm in, I'm in, I'm.....in! Let's do it, Nee-san!"

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

  
  


**This has been for Ice Overlord/Putain, thank you for your patronage and for reading my story**


End file.
